1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel display, and more particularly relates to a lightweight and slim touch panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panel displays, in which the information data is input by touching by fingers or pens on the displaying area, are broadly used in personal computers, notebooks, PDAs, or other similar devices.
A conventional touch panel display comprises a display panel and a touch panel attached to the display panel. The touch panel can be divided into four types, including: capacitor-type, resistor-type, sound waves-type, and infrared-type (optical). As for the general touch panels located in public places, a resistor-type touch panel is often used. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional touch panel display is represented, wherein a touch panel display comprises: a display panel 10 and a touch panel 20. The display panel 10 comprises a CF substrate (color filter substrate) 11, a TFT substrate (thin film transistor substrate) 12, and an LC layer (liquid crystal layer) 13 locating between the CF substrate 11 and the TFT substrate 12. A black matrix 111, a color resist layer 112, and a transparent electrode layer 113 are located on one side (surface), facing to the TFT substrate 12, of the CF substrate. A polarizing plate 114 is located on the other side of the CF substrate. Besides, a touch panel 20 is located next to the polarizing plate 114. Herein, the touch panel 20 comprises a substrate 21, and a first conductive layer 22 is selectively formed on one surface of the substrate 21. Then, a second conductive layer 23, a patterned electrode layer 24, and a protective layer 25 are sequentially formed on the other surface of the substrate 21. The patterned electrode layer 24 is located on the periphery of the second conductive layer 23, and the protective layer 25 covers the patterned electrode layer 24. Herein, the substrate 21 may be a glass substrate, and each of the first conductive layer 22 and the second conductive layer 23 may be an ITO (indium tin oxide) layer. Finally, a touch panel 20 is formed on the polarizing plate 114 locating on the CF substrate 11, thus a conventional touch panel display is obtained.
However, in such device having a touch panel on one surface of the display panel, the total weight and total thickness thereof are too great, and is difficult to produce a lightweight and slim touch panel display. Moreover, the adding of an extra touch panel will decrease the transmittance of the LCD backlight and lower the brightness of the LCD. Also, the adding of a touch panel on the display panel will increase the cost of the production.